Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons in the absence of added hydrogen. It particularly refers to an improved method for controlling the combustion of carbon monoxide in the regenerator of a fluid catalytic cracking apparatus by the addition of minute amounts of platinum, e.g., to the cracking catalyst. It further relates to a system wherein a side-stream of cracking catalyst is contacted with a metal compound, thereby controlling the combustion of carbon monoxide in the regenerator of the catalytic cracking apparatus.